


Space is not all that cold

by AlixBalica



Category: Pit People
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixBalica/pseuds/AlixBalica
Summary: Hansel and the Space Bear try to make the best out of being alone in space. Fic will update as the game updates!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I have had this fic in my mind for months and I really needed to write it before the big 4th update of the game comes, I hope you enjoy it!

_"I SAID HORATIO **DIES!!!**_ "

 

The day had already ended, it was night on this part of the planet; Dark, cold, the bear blood rain had already stopped for now and it was time for a father to mourn the loss of his home and only family and for a princess to mourn her kingdom and her father. It was a very emotional day indeed, chaotic as the world since the bear fell and a certain more evil creature loved... it.

Said creature, not known by many, was pleased with the despair he just caused. Boredom can make a god do the most messed up things for a bit of entertainment even if it meant killing a boy and sending a group of Helmetites to raid a harmless castle. It's not like he cared for the lives of those that suffered from the Bear's bored actions; he saw human lives as disposable, pawns of his sick and twisted chess game. He loved seeing them suffer, cutting eachother's guts out in absolute madness as their society collapses and evolution goes backwards at the same time as new creatures see the light of a crazy world.

How delightful, the Bear thought. It made him feel butterflies in his tummy.

As he laid back into nothing, floating into space endlessy, he prepared to rest after a day of causing chaos. It was very exhausting to be like this, evil and everything, he didn't even feel like grooming his paws stained by the blood of the innocent and a bit of gross stuff and berries he picked up from destroying Horatio's farm.

The Space Bear chuckled as he remembered the whole event; how Horatio screamed and cried as he saw his house in ruins and his son's life taken away without justification, how he went on a murderous rampage out of pure _rage_. That's what he deserves for not listening!

Oooh, that would give him very sweet dreams! He couldn't wait for tomorrow, he knew there would be more destruction to cause and murders to witness!

But later that night there was something moving up his arm, it crawled slowly and he could smell its fear. The Bear woke up and inspected in his fur feeling the itch of small legs grasping onto his dirty hair, the damn thing was too fast for him to catch it! So he only scratched his tired arm and curled up again only to be woken up once more by...  _a child screaming???_

He looked at his upper left paw only to find a human child holding onto his claw for dear life. How could that be possible?! How could that kid Hansel survive being squished like a miserable bug?

The poor thing was shaking and screaming desperately for help but unfortunately there was no one that could hear him but the Bear.

"St-stop screaming you little worm! You are going to give me a headache for crying out loud!" The creature snarled as he held the small one in his fist. "What are you doing here? You better speak before I make a  _midnight snack_ out of you!"

Hansel cried as he tried to get away and as the threat was posed he forced himself to reply, "I-I-I was trapped between your fingers!!! I g-got stuck in something sticky and I co-co-couldn't get away!!! Please don't eat me, I beg you!" The child broke down as he begged for his life to be spared, tears rolling down his face and a bit of snot coming out of his nose. Kids are gross.

 "Alright, alright just stop crying, for crying out loud!" The bear felt a headache coming, a child crying must be the most irritating noise the human race could ever come up with. Gladly, Hansel stopped crying loudly, resorting to small sniffles and whimpers. The creature rolled his eyes at the small human in his fist, not knowing what to do with him; if he just left him on an asteroid he would get lost, if he left him captive in some place on Earth he would find a way to run away and he was too tired to go find a habitable planet just for the little worm.

Sighing, he had no other way than just letting him rest on his chest in the meanwhile. "Listen, don't get too comfortable. I will let you sleep on me ONLY TONIGHT get it? If my fleas try to eat you well, good luck. There must be some swords laying around in my fur. Goodnight" The Space Bear closed his eyes in hopes to get at least some sleep. He knows how annoying human children can get, specially young ones like Hansel. Soon he was dead asleep, snoring loudly as Hansel cleaned up a spot on the bear's belly so he could sleep in peace, looking at Earth and hoping his dad would rescue him soon. 


End file.
